


LONELINESS – PART(NER) TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [2]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Loneliness drabble, M/M, More horrifyingly severe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Goose/gander.What affects one, affects the other.





	LONELINESS – PART(NER) TWO

This would be a quick trip. Starsky settled into his seat. He was going to see his mother. 

Home in three days. Going alone, because Dobey couldn’t spare Hutch.

Hutch!! Oh, God! 

How was he gonna live three days without his lover?! He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he had snatched from the laundry basket. He’d seen Hutch wipe his neck with it. He pressed it to his nose and inhaled deeply. 

Twice.

He felt the plane taxi.

It was gaining speed. 

He inhaled Hutch’s scent once more.

Maybe he could jump off the plane?


End file.
